


Sealing the Bond

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Tsukishima loves Kuroo and Kuroo loves him, now they were each other's and theirs alone.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 192





	Sealing the Bond

Tsukishima moans loudly, back arching off the bed, as he gives himself to the man between his legs. Kuroo purrs as he licks and nips at Tsukishima's entrance, tasting the sweet slick pooling inside, and gently stroking Tsukishima's erection. His tongue thrusts into Tsukishima's tight heat and fucks Tsukishima with it, slipping in a finger to help stretch his mate out. 

Tsukishima's grip on the blanket tightens as he mewls in delight. Kuroo knows just how to turn Tsukishima into a needy pile of goo and soon enough the blond grows impatient and whines and pants for Kuroo: “Tetsu... please."  
  
Tsukishima feels Kuroo smiling against his entrance. "Please what, my moonshine?"  
  
Tsukishima isn't sure whether to whine or growl at his mates cockiness. "Please I want– I need you in me!” 

Kuroo pulls back with a growl and one last lick at Tsukishima's leaking entrance. He watches as Tsukishima presents properly for his alpha, getting on his hands and knees, surrendering himself to him, showing Kuroo that he is in control and no one else. Showing him that Kei is his omega that no one will ever take away from him.

Tsukishima has a pretty pink blush that reaches down to his chest when he utters the words. “Tetsurou. Please take me, alpha.” The scent of his omega’s arousal and need heavy in the air making Kuroo's mind foggier, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside and please his mate. He positions himself behind Tsukishima, big strong hands gripping his slender waist. Tsukishima shivers in excitement. He feels Kuroo’s dick probes against his entrance, except instead of sliding in and thrusting into his lover, Kuroo misses his aim and thrusts against his inner thigh. It happens a couple more times, Tsukishima's inner thighs now smeared with Kuroo's precum and his own slick, before Tsukishima decides to look back over his shoulder and sees that Kuroo's alpha instincts have taken over and is lost in his rut. He's too excited that his hips are already uncontrollably thrusting in mid-air. 

Tsukishima takes things into his own hands. Literally. He reaches back and wraps a hand around Kuroo's dick, the alpha moans at the contact, and guides him to his entrance. Once the head enters his hole Kuroo plunges right in and starts pistoning his hips. Tsukishima gasps before he mewls with pleasure. Tsukishima's arms can't support the frenzied pace and he collapses on the bed, hips kept up by Kuroo's grip, and just lets Kuroo take him as he wants. Hard and fast. Ramming him into the bed.

Kuroo drapes himself over Tsukishima, driving himself deeper and deeper and Tsukishima is over sensitive, he is overly aware of Kuroo's breath against his neck. Tsukishima tilts his head back so that it rests against Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo's lips graze his neck in a surprisingly gentle kiss. 

Tsukishima feels Kuroo's teeth drag against his skin, teasing him as he nibbles on his neck and he can't take it anymore. He begs Kuroo to take him, claim him and make him his. “Please alpha! Claim me! Take me! Make me yours, Tetsurou!” The words make Kuroo thrust even faster and with a growl sinks his teeth into Tsukishima's neck.

He cries out in pleasure when Kuroo's teeth break skin, digging between his shoulder and neck, claiming Tsukishima as his. And his alone. Tsukishima feels the odd yet beautiful sensation of the bond forming between them. Tsukishima cums untouched from Kuroo continuously hitting his pleasure spot with each relentless thrust and his official claim over him. 

Kuroo's knot grows shortly after, locking them in place and fills him with his release, marking him and ruining him for anyone else. Kuroo shallowly thrusts his hips while Tsukishima's walls milk every last drop. 

Tsukishima brought a tired hand up to turn Kuroo's face so that they could kiss, his soft happy moans swallowed by Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo's blissful purr reverberated in Tsukishima's chest.

“I love you so much, Kei.” Kuroo said between kisses. 

“I love you too, Tetsu, so much.” 

Kuroo growls happily and hugs Tsukishima closer to him. “God, I can't believe it. We're finally bonded!” He rubs his head against Tsukishima's and whispers: “This is the happiest day of my life. I'm never letting you go.”

Tsukishima chuckles and smiles. He knew he made the right decision when he fell in love with Kuroo.

Tsukishima loves Kuroo and Kuroo loves him, now they were each other's and theirs alone.

**Author's Note:**

> [ twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
